


His

by tbhq



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Money, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhq/pseuds/tbhq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami masturbates while wearing a pair of Naegi's underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His

Togami had been imagining this all day: the thought of Naegi’s used underwear brushing against his smooth crotch, the same place where Naegi’s had been the day before. The memory of Naegi’s face when he had offered to buy his underwear; the way his cheeks flushed, how he had started to stutter as he let out a hesitant reply.

*

“T-Togami-kun, why...?” Naegi let out in a breathy tone.

“Don’t ask questions, just say yes.” Togami’s firm voice ordered, pushing his glasses back into place. 

“B-but... ok...” Naegi’s cheeks flushed more, turning cherry red. Togami wished he could take a picture, to remember this forever.

“Let me watch you take them off.” His arms crossed over his chest.

“Togami-kun....” Naegi looked to his feet, unable to make eye contact with his classmate who towered above him, his air of superiority wafting through the otherwise empty changeroom.

Togami had been planning this transaction in the time between getting into bed and falling asleep: cornering the innocent Naegi when he was vulnerable and exposed.

“You heard me.” Togami’s voice was impatient and expectant, and Naegi couldn’t refuse. 

Naegi unbuttoned his trousers, nervously zipped the fly down, and let them fall, crumpling at his ankles. A smile cracked across Togami’s face, only for an instant, when he noticed Naegi’s hesitant bulge. Naegi’s cheeks’ flush deepened as he shyly tried to turn away, stopped by a firm grip on his shoulder.

“No. I want to see.” Togami’s piercing gaze overshadowed any reservations Naegi may have had. 

Naegi slid his striped briefs down over his firm butt and down his thighs, presenting them to Togami while turning his head down in shame. His semi-erect dick was hanging between them. Togami let his stoic expression slip momentarily, another slight grin crossing his face as he accepted the still warm briefs. Naegi turned away to clothe himself, giving Togami a chance to see his smooth ass.

*

Back in his room, Togami was rubbing his hand over his firmly erect cock through Naegi’s briefs. The memories of the day before were flowing through his mind, precum soaking through the soft fabric. His breath was becoming increasingly ragged as he moved his hand faster. He slipped his throbbing cock out through one of the leg holes, quickening the pace again. 

Sweat beaded on his brow, he frantically slipped the briefs off and brought them to his face, inhaling deeply. He could still smell Naegi’s warm scent, the musky smell where his balls had rested.

Thoughts of Naegi’s smooth body filled his mind. His lack of chest hair, the small amount around his surprisingly sizeable cock, his blushing cheeks and the way he shyly turns away. He could imagine how good it would feel to be inside his tight, clean shaven ass, and how he would moan and gasp with every thrust. Togami wanted to take Naegi’s innocence, show him how good it feels to have someone deep inside him.

He could feel the orgasm building between his legs, his frantic breaths inhaling in more of Naegi’s scent, filling his lungs. He wrapped the briefs around his dick, thrusting into them as he came hard, soaking the fabric. 

His breaths slowly normalized, sweat poured off his brow. He tucked the briefs away in his drawer, saving them for next time, and went to take a shower before going to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill I wrote for the Dangan Ronpa Kink Meme on dreamwidth.


End file.
